1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot interface technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for executing a robot task that may execute a robot task using a world model definition of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scheme of describing a task in a robot or a machine includes a scheme of describing a task using a programming language, for example, a programming language such as c/c++, or a description scheme of expanding a syntax for task execution to an existing programming language.
When using the programming language such as c/c++, there are advantages in that a unification with an external application programming interface (API) is convenient, a variety of functions provided from c/c++ may be easily included, and an execution speed is fast.
However, in the case of such task description scheme, a describer should directly describe all the tasks performed by a robot through programming and thus, an amount of programming may considerably increase, and modification and update of tasks may be inconvenient.
To overcome the above drawbacks, a scheme of describing a task using a robot-exclusive task language has been proposed. However, this scheme needs an interpret unit that can define and interpret a syntax of task language and thus, a configuration of the robot becomes complex.
In addition, an interoperation with various APIs, distributed by robot manufacturers, becomes an issue.